My Name Is Earl: Faked My Own Death
"Faked My Own Death" is the fourth episode of season one of the comedy series My Name Is Earl. It was directed by Tamra Davis and written by Hilary Winston. It first aired on NBC on Thursday, October 11th, 2005 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, Earl tries to make up for once faking his own death in order to get out of dating a clingy girlfriend named Natalie Duckworth. After revealing to her that he is actually alive, sets out to improve Natalie's sense of self worth. Unfortunately, Natalie's current boyfriend, Dirk, decides to take Earl's cue and fakes his own death as well in order to get out of the relationship. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc 1 of the My Name Is Earl: Season One DVD collection. * Jaime Pressly and Eddie Steeples are credited in this episode, but do not make an actual appearance. * Actress Trish Gates is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actress Beth Riesgraf is best known for playing the role of professional thief Parker in the TNT series Leverage. * Actor Dax Shepard, who plays Dirk, is also known for playing Crosby Braverman on the NBC drama Parenthood. * Talk show host Montel Williams appeaers as himself on a television in Earl and Ranyd's motel room. * Natalie Duckworth appears next in "Our 'Cops' Is On!". Allusions * While trying to hide from Natalie, Earl climbs into the refrigerator unit at a convenience store, where his face is clearly displayed between two milk cartons. Randy tells him that he looks like "that little monkey from E.T. Randy actually means the character of E.T., who was an alien and not a monkey. The scene from the film showed E.T. hiding amongst a closet full of stuffed animals. Later in the episode, Earl and Randy scream in shock in a scene similar to that of Drew Barrymore's character, Gertie, when she first encounters the alien in E.T. * AC/DC is a hard rock music band that gained popularity throughout the 1970s and 80s. Earl has an AC/DC t-shirt, which he leaves to Natalie, who in turn uses to dress up a papier-mâché likeness of Earl. Quotes * Earl Hickey: It was nice to see Natalie so happy, wasn't it? * Randy Hickey: Yeah I'm glad she's not dead no more. Being dead is definitely worse than being alive. When you're dead you can't do all the cool stuff you can do when you're alive. You and I, we can do all kinds of cool stuff cuz we're living, we're not dead, we're alive. If we were dead we wouldn't be able to do all the cool stuff we can do, becuz we're alive. Dead people can't do cool stuff. Only people that are alive can do cool stuff, cuz they're living, and you have to be living to be able to do cool stuff. You have to be alive. Yeah, 'cept when you're alive sometimes bad stuff happens too. Like sometimes you can get into a car wreck, or you can have a headache or twist your ankle or even stub your big toe... So being alive is kinda hard too, but I think it's definitely better than being dead... .... * Earl Hickey: She wanted me to do arts and crafts. * Natalie: It's called papier-mâché . * Earl Hickey: Somehow she figured out a way to make newspapers even more boring. See also External Links * * * * References ---- Category:My Name Is Earl/Episodes Category:My Name Is Earl/Season 1 episodes Category:2005/Episodes